How the Second Dimension Came to Be
by Boolia
Summary: Extended! "PERRY!" Phineas screamed. He was about to go when Candace held him back. "No Phineas." She said. "Stay here where you'll be safe." "But Perry's in trouble sis, I got to rescue him; he's family!" "Phineas, he's one of them now."
1. Part 1

How The Second Dimension Came to Be

Note: This story is about the second dimension. Therefore, everybody is in his or her 2D counterparts. This story takes place four years in the past.

Part 1

Phineas woke up to his alarm clock along with Ferb. The boys yawned and stretched to another beautiful day. Sunlight filtered into the room. Phineas looked at the little chubby pet at the edge of his bed who had just woken up.

_"Mornin' Perry_!" Phineas chimed. "And do you know why today is extra special?" Perry just chattered. Phineas took off his bedcovers, went by his pet, picked him up and hugged him.

"It's your first anniversary!" Phineas announced. "It's been exactly a whole year since we adopted you from the animal shelter with the weird OWCA acronym that till this day we still don't know what it stands for, and you become apart of our family!"

"Well technically it won't be a whole year until one in the afternoon" Ferb put in.

_"True!_ But we'll going to have fun and celebrate all day long! Isn't that right Perry?" Again, the platypus chattered. Phineas, with Perry in his arms, jumped out of bed. His stepbrother did the same.

"This is going to be the best day _ever_!" Phineas explained.

After they got dressed, combed their hair and brushed their teeth, the boys, along with Perry, slid down the banister and into the kitchen where Linda was preparing breakfast.

_"My, my_," Lawrence said. "Aren't we excited today? What's today that has you rallied up?"

"Don't you know Dad?" Phineas asked. He stood up for his big announcement. "It's been one year since we adopted Perry from that animal shelter!"

_"Oh yeah_! Didn't we adopt him from that shelter with the weird acronym that none of us know what it stands for?"

"That's the one!"

"Okay you two." Linda told them. "We'll have plenty time to celebrate, now sit down and eat your waffles before they get cold." Phineas and Ferb sat down at the table and started eating their waffles.

"And for you Perry," Linda told the platypus. "You get an extra dose of worms for your breakfast. _Enjoy_!" She put down Perry's food bowl next to his milk bowl. Perry chattered happily and chowed down.

When Perry was licking in his milk, his watch beeped. He stood up on all fours and strolled out of the kitchen.

"Just wait until you hear what I have planned for today," Phineas said to his family in the kitchen. "First, we'll…" His voice trailed off when Perry went in the secret door in the fireplace.

As soon as Perry sat in his chair, streamers, confetti and balloons shot out. Monogram and Carl came on screen blowing noisemakers.

"Happy first anniversary with your host family, Agent P!" Carl said. "It's been a whole year since I sold you to the Flynn-Fletchers!"

"And you kept your secret from them all this time. _Congratulations _Agent P! I know it's hard at times keeping your alter ego a secret from the ones you love but you are doing wonders Agent P; splendid work!"

"_Yeah, way to go Agent P_!" Carl blew on his noisemaker again. Monogram then looked serious.

"Okay, mini celebration over! Let's get to the mission." Carl was still blowing on his noisemaker. Monogram eyed him. "_Carl."_ Carl continued playing. "_CARL!"_ Carl instantly stopped and put his noisemaker away.

"Can't we celebrate a little longer and have a party or something sir?" Carl asked. "I mean, Agent P did keep his secret from his family all this time. He should be honored, don't you think?"

"No Carl. We don't have time. We have to tell him about Dr. D. Evil never rests you know."

"Oh _please_? A little party? After he's done with Dr. D? Tonight, perhaps?" Carl looked hopeful. Monogram looked at Agent P.

"What do you think Agent P?" Perry nodded without hesitation. He thought Carl was right. He should be honored for keeping his secret from his family all this time. As long as he gets home and spends time with his family on his special day.

"Alright Agent P." Monogram looked at Carl and sighed. "Fine Carl, we can have your party." Carl squeaked like a girl and hugged his boss.

_"Thank you_ sir! You won't be disappointed!" He looked at Perry. "I promise Agent P, I'll throw you the _best_ anniversary party _ever!_ I'll go get the other agents to help me set up. I'll call you when I'm ready." And with that he left on the screen. Monogram looked at Perry, who looked freaked out.

"I say Carl's more excited about this party than you are, am I right Agent P?" The now freaked out Perry nodded.

"Okay, now for your mission. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is making several robots, or "Norm-bots," and a satellite dish. We need you to, well you been with us for a year, so you know what to do!" Agent P saluted and dashed off. The screen went blank.

When Perry smashed thorough the windows and landed in his nemesis's apartment, he saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his usual white lab coat and goatee screwing a screw in a black flying robot with Norm's head for its head. Several others like it lay all around the room. A satellite dish was in the corner. Dr. Doofenshmirtz got up when he was done screwing the last screw in the robot.

Perry stepped forward. Right away he was pinned to the wall by a banner that read, "Doof is your supreme overload. Respect him or be destroyed."

"_Aw, Perry the Platypus_!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz greeted the agent. "What incredible timing. And by that I mean COMPLETELY CREDIBLE! I just finished my last Norm-bot." He went over to him.

"Like the banner? I made it myself for when I'm supreme overlord." Perry chattered madly at him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz went over to the satellite dish.

"This is my Complete-Takeover- of- the- Tri-State-Area-inator. It'll send waves throughout Danville, making people believe I'm their supreme overlord. And with the help of my Norm-bots, if anyone objects to my wishes they'll be destroyed!" Perry gaped at this.

"I know I should've made these a long time ago, but I didn't think of these until now! And the reason why I want to take over the Tri-State Area is…well you know. I told you a million times."

Perry rolled his eyes. Yes, the train story. He told him the backstory of him losing his train in his youth multiple times before. It is and still is a lame reason to take over the entire Tri-State Area. Why couldn't he get raised by ocelots or something?

"You may think taking over the Tri-State Area over the loss of my toy train is still lame Perry the Platypus." Dr. D said. "You may have defeated me time and time again, but not anymore! I am now the ruler of the entire Tri-State Area and there's nothing for you to stop me this time!" He laughed as he turned on the satellite. Invisible waves stated coming out. "You may think I was a fool but look at me now! Everyone will now bow down before me or be destroyed!" He laughed and laughed. "Oooh; I just love being evil!"

Perry then saw a rubber band from the corner of his eye and developed an idea. He grabbed the rubber band, aimed it at his nemesis and flicked it. It hit Dr. D right in the eye! The doctor screamed in pain as he covered his sore eye.

_"Ow, Perry the Platypus_, right in the eye too! _Ow_, that hurts!"

The agent platypus then escaped by cutting his way out from with scissors he picked up with the help of his tail. Dr. D looked at the freed platypus and snickered.

"Good thing I wasn't hit in the eye with those scissors. Those'll really hurt." Perry then threw the scissors at the satellite. He intended for it just to hit the satellite, but unfortunately the scissors bounced off and hit the doctor in the same eye. The doctor screamed in pain as he covered his eye_. "Ow, _not_ again_!"

Perry grew wide-eyed and went to comfort the doctor.

"No, no, Perry the Platypus; I'm fine."

Perry then went to the satellite, jumped up and kicked it, smashing it to bits. He jumped out the roof window where his hover car was waiting. Dr. D uncovered his eye.

_"CURSE YOU PERRY THE…OW_!" He covered his eye in pain again.

A trampoline with Perry's face on it was in the center of the backyard. Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet were all bouncing on it, all having the times of their lives (except Baljeet who kept being pushed off by Buford),

"Okay, I'll look for Perry." Phineas told his friends. "I'll be right back." He went to the side of the house. _"Hmm_, now where could that platypus be? It figures that he'll run off but why today of all days?" He then bumped into Perry who was in pet mode. Perry chatted. Phineas looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"There you are Perry! _Why_ do you keep disappearing on us like this, especially today on your anniversary? Don't you love us?" Perry chattered again. The boy picked him up. "Oh, what am I saying? What a silly question! Of course you do! Now I have something to show you that Ferb and I made just for you." He rounded the corner and set Perry on the ground next to the trampoline.

_"Ta da_!" He explained. "A trampoline with your face on it! We call it the Platoline." Perry gazed at it. They made this just for his special day? Now he felt guilty that he wanders off everyday.

"And that's not all!" Baljeet piped up, bouncing on the trampoline. 'We also raced on the Perry Luge, played Perry Archery, Perry Curling, Perry Ice Hockey, Perry …" Buford shoved him to the ground.

_ "Yeah, yeah!"_ He said. "Basically a Perry version of the Olympics called the Perrylympics. _Gosh,_ don't bore him Jeet. It's his special day."

Perry had tears in his eyes. What loving owners he had that went through all this trouble to do these things on his special day. Phineas picked him up and put him on the trampoline. He climbed it and stood next to him.

"Well, enjoy pal! We love you." He started bouncing. Perry smiled.

The platypus had barely begun bouncing when a laser beam hit the trampoline. The kids screamed and jumped down. The platypus was about to hop down when the trampoline collapsed on top of him! His friends gasped.

_"PERRY_!" Phineas shrieked. He ran to push the trampoline off of him. "Perry, are you alright?" Perry looked at him and was about to answer when all of a sudden Linda yelled in a panic.

"_GET INDOORS_!" She yelled. The kids went inside. Phineas carried Perry and looked at her confused. "_Why_? What's the matter, mom?"

"It's not safe dear." She answered. "Not with the Norm-bots around."

_"What?" _

_"Shhh_, our new leader is on TV." She pushed him gently to the TV where his friends and the rest of the family were.

_"Leader_? _What _new leader?" Linda shushed him again and Phineas had no choice but to look at the screen. He put Perry down. Perry looked at the TV and froze in terror at what he saw. Dr. Doofenshmirz was on it. But now he had a scar and an eye patch over his eye. He wore black all over.

"If you are out there Perry the Platypus, do you like my new getup? That lab coat was when I was a loser but now I'm wearing black because I'm a winner! I am now the _ruler _of the Tri-State Area!" He laughed evilly. He then stopped and pointed at his eye patch. "I must thank you for this eye patch and scar you gave me Perry the Platypus. It, along with the goatee makes me look even _more_ evil! What do you say to that, Perry the Platypus?"

But all Perry could do was stare at the screen. He was frozen in fear.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

_ "Hey Ferb!"_ Phineas said. "He's talking about a Perry the Platypus! Could it be? Could _our_ Perry be _the_ Perry the Platypus he's talking about that gave our leader the scar and eye patch? "And with that the family looked at Perry.

_"Nah_!" The family said at the same time.

"Must be a different Perry the Platypus he's talking about. Perry is a common name. _Gosh,_ imagine if all the platypuses in the entire world was named Perry."

"Then that would be a perfect world." Ferb said.

"Yes, yes it would."

The family all resumed watching the TV. Perry sighed in relief and did the same thing.

"First order of business," Doofenshmirtz began. "Everyone must wear Dooferalls. Second, if a Normbot caches you out and about when you're not supposed to, and with or without your dooferalls on, you will be destroyed. If you're working, that includes tardiness to your jobs. Also, there will be no more summer. Bye!" The TV then got switch off by Linda.

"No more summer?" Phineas wondered out loud. "That can't be!" Phineas looked at his brother. "Did this guy even run for leader? I never saw any campaign speeches." Ferb just shrugged.

"Okay kids," Linda told them. "Let's go to the Doofmart and buy those Dooferalls. Quickly, before a Normbot spots us."

After they left, Perry had one thing and one thing only on his mind. He _had_ to stop Doofenshmirz! The platypus strolled to the kitchen.

He went to agent mode and put on his fedora. He was about to go to his base when he heard his watch beep. He looked at it and turned it on. Carl appeared on the tiny screen.

"Agent P," He stated. "The party is all ready. So, come on down, it'll be a blast!" He blew on a noisemaker. Perry heard happy animal noises in the background. He saw some blowing on noisemakers too. Agent P gave a stern look at Carl and chattered madly.

"I know the Tri-State Area is in danger with Dr. Doofenshmirtz as dictator, but we just_ got_ to have this party Agent P! Please, just until we get caught, hopefully we won't through. But, _please_? I spent hours setting up." Agent P sighed. Carl then got angry as he saw something off screen.

_"No Agent C_!" He scolded the chicken who was about to eat a worm on the table. "For the last time, Agent W is _not_ one of the gummy worms!" He ran of screen, and then Major Monogram appeared.

_"Agent P_," He spoke. "I know you don't want to go and frankly I think you shouldn't either, but in order to make Carl happy, I think it'll be best to come. See you in a few Agent P."

Before the screen went blank, the platypus could hear Carl tell Agent C to "spit him out!"

Perry went to his food bowl and the area surrounding it. It flipped him down to his secret base.

From there, he had to open a few doors to get to where the party was held.

_ "Agent P!"_ Carl called to him as soon as he entered. There was a stage in the middle of the room with a mike on it. Animals sat in tables in front of the stage. Carl ran to the agent platypus. Perry gave him a look; _let's get this over with_. "Glad you could make it. The cake is this way, follow me." Perry followed the intern.

When they passed Monogram eating cake, the major just did a thumbs up to Perry.

"Okay, here's the cake." Said Carl when they reached the table. "Help yourself and sit anywhere you want. Your trophy will be handed out soon." Carl then left. Agent P took a piece of cake, a plastic fork, and a napkin and sat down at a table next to Agent K, a Komodo Dragon and Agent M, a mouse. He began eating.

"And now animals," Carl spoke in the center in the mike. All the animals stopped making their noises and turned to listen. He took out a small trophy from his pocket. "Would Agent P please come forwards!" The platypus got out of his seat and went forwards. Appropriate cheers were all around as Perry made his way to Carl. Monogram was now on stage beside his intern.

When Perry got there he stopped.

"Today is a special day for Agent P," Carl told everyone. "Today is Agent P's first anniversary with his family, the Flynn-Fletcher's. And though it's hard to keep big secrets like your pet being an agent; Agent P has not yet gotten his cover blown. He kept it hidden from his family all year long. So, today I shake Agent P warmly by the hand and reward him with his trophy. _Congrats,_ Agent P!" Everyone cheered as Perry and Carl shook hands.

Perry was about to grab his trophy from Carl when a sudden crush was heard from the windows. Everyone looked and gasped and Perry's eyes widened. It was a Normbot!

"I'm here for Perry the Platypus!" The Normbot said in Norm's voice. He looked at Perry. "Please, come with me Perry the Platypus." Perry shook his head. The Normbot then flipped on his armored head and said in a deep voice: "Come with me or else!" Then the Normbot shot a laser at Perry. Perry dodged it.

"Good job Agent P," Major Monogram cheered. "Now deactivate him!" The robot zapped him some more. The platypus dodged them each time.

Perry then got on the robot's back. He was about to deactivate him when the Normbot grabbed him.

"I think not Perry the Platypus!" Perry struggled to get free, but the robot had a strong grip. Everyone gasped. "Come on, you're coming with me."

"Come on Perry!" Carl urged. "You can get out of there!" The other agents attacked the robot. The Normbot zapped each one. They all landed unconscious on the ground.

"_Ha-ha_ your friends are worthless Perry the Platypus. Now, let's go." The robot flew out the window. Carl rushed to the injured animals.

"Hang in there, Agent P," Monogram said to himself. "I know you can. Just hang in there."

The Normbot was heading towards the DEI building. Perry rejevinated his strength and slipped out of the robot's grasp and escaped with his parachute.

When the platypus hid behind a nearby fence, he noticed the robot went in. He then went to pet mode and ran home as fast as he could.

"_Perry, we're home!"_ Phineas shouted when they got home. They were all in their new clothing. Ferb and Candace wore sunglasses. There was no answer. Phineas looked confused. "_Perry, we're home_!" Still, no answer.

_"Hmm, _did Perry run off again?" Perry then ran in. Phineas looked at his pet. "Oh, there you are Perry. Like my shirt? Leader Doofenshmirz said we all got to wear these or be destroyed."

"Even if they are tacky." Candace added. She did a deep sigh. "I swear, Doofenshmirtz is up to no good." Linda looked at her daughter.

"You got to give it time dear." She told her. "It's just been this morning he took charge. We might not agree with Doofenshmirtz but he is our leader, so we got to obey him."

_"Whatever_." Candace said. "I still say there's something fishy going on here and I don't like it, not one bit."

Phineas went to his pet and petted him.

"You got to be careful out there, bud." He told him. "or a Normbot will catch you and destroy you and we don't want that." The boy stroked Perry's chin and smiled. "We love you pal and we don't want to lose you. You'll too valuable to us." Perry smiled, he liked being stroked!

_"Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update_!" The TV chorused. The family looked at it. A Normbot was on it.

_"Attention_!" He stated. "The leader's number one nemesis, Perry the Platypus has escaped!" The screen then showed a picture of Agent P, then back to the Normbot. "So, please if you, see him it's crucial that you tell us right away." He then flipped on his armored head. "Tell us or be destroyed." He then went back to normal. "

"Also, Doofenshmirtz has a new slave, Major Francis Monogram!" The screen flipped to Major Monogram.

"I prefer the term 'Indentured Executive Assistant.'" He told the robot. He looked at the audience. "Sorry Agent P. I am forced to work for Dr. D and be his slave like everyone else." Perry just stared at the TV with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe it! His boss was now working for the dark side! Normbot was back on.

"Have a very evil day!" The TV then shut of. The family looked at Perry. Perry chattered.

"I swear Perry," Phineas said. ""I get the feeling that our leader, that robot and now this old guy is talking to you but I know that can't be." Perry chattered again. Phineas smiled and picked up his pet. Linda, who was now in the kitchen, called them for dinner.

"Well, who ever this Perry the Platypus is, I hope our leader finds him. He'll tear down this whole city if he's desperate enough." Perry began to look worried and gulped." Oh well, not our problem. It's time to eat and then go to bed." The rest of the family all went into the kitchen.

The next morning, the family was eating breakfast when suddenly they heard a crash in the window.

"What was that?" Phineas wanted to know. Linda got up. "Continue eating. I'll go check it out." Before she could leave the room, a Normbot stopped her.

"Do you know where Perry the Platypus is?" Normbot asked as Norm. "Please tell me!" His armored head then flipped on and he pointed his black stick at Linda, glowing with red eyes. Linda put her hands in the air in a panic. "Tell me or your whole family shall be destroyed."

"I'm sorry." She replied. "But I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Please, don't destroy me and my family."

"I'm afraid I have no choice." The robot was about to fire when he saw the platypus in the corner of the room. The robot pushed Linda aside.

"Wait a minute." The robot headed towards Perry. The platypus took off running right away. The robot fired a laser, missing Perry. "You can not hide Perry the Platypus!" He began to chase after him, firing his laser each time. The family all stood up and ran out of the kitchen, all with horrified faces, but none as horrified as Phineas.

_"PERRY_!" Phineas yelled.

_ "MY HOUSE_!" Linda shrieked.

After a while, the Normbot finally caught Perry. Perry tried to struggle in his grasp, but couldn't. Phineas ran to the robot as he was about to make his exit through the now gaping hole.

"Please Mr. Normbot," The little boy begged. Normbot turned to him. "What are you going to do with Perry?"

"Take him to our leader." The Normbot answered. "Perry the Platypus is now found. The search is over." He then went out.

"_No, wait!_" Phineas shouted after him. "You got the wrong platypus! _WAIT!"_ The boy was about to step outside but Linda held him back_. "PERRYYYYYYYYY_!"

_"Aw Perry the Platypus_," Doofenshmirtz greeted once they were in his new evil lair. "Glad you could make it." Perry madly chattered. "Lock him up."

"Yes sir," Said the Normbot. He took Perry to an open cage and threw him in. It closed and locked. Perry looked out madly at the doctor.

"You know what I was thinking Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz said. "I need a general for my Normbots. I was thinking of another Normbot as general but then I thought it would be fun if _you_ were general!" Perry narrowed his eyes. What do you mean? What diabolical plan do you have up your sleeve this time? Doofenshmirtz laughed.

_"Imagine,"_ He started. "If I turned you evil, then nothing will stand in my way of the Tri-State Area! It's _genius,_ I tell you, absolutely _genius_! Of course, if I were going to make you general of my army, I'll have to alter you a bit. Just to make you cool and more fair to the Normbots, which is why I made you this!" He then went to a nearby table with a tarp over it. He took off the tarp. "Ta-da!"

On the table were scraps of metal. Perry looked at the doctor who again laughed. "I'm going to turn you into a cyborg Perry! And as a bonus, once you put it on, you'll become my slave and do whatever I tell you! Now, your evilness can fry right out of you if you, I don't know, get seriously electrocuted from an electric socket, but what are the chances of that happening? That's right, _zip_! So come, become the head of my army Perry the Platypus!" He laughed as the Normbots operated on a very uncooperative Perry.

After the operation, Perry flew off the table. But something was different. He was half machine, half platypus. He was now a cyborg!

"Hello my new and improved Perry the Platypus!" Dr. D greeted. "Or should I say, Platyborg!" Platyborg gave him a metallic chatter.

_"YES_!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cheered. "I _finally_ made my number one nemesis into my sidekick and general of my army, now thing's are really cookin'! With him on my side, I can't _lose_! Platyborg, scout the area! Make sure everything's exactly the way I want!" Platyborg saluted and took off. Doofenshmirz, once again, broke into insane evil laughter.

Phineas sat on the sofa. He was still sad about Perry. The boy kept visioning the Normbot taking Perry away. Ferb sat next to him. Candace was standing beside them. Phineas sighed.

"I know you're still moping about the Normbots taking Perry away." Candace began. "But you can't stay sad forever. Mom's at the store buying you some games to help cheer you up."

"I don't _want_ any games, I want Perry." He looked at the floor. "I should've done something." He sniffed back his tears. "If mom hadn't held me back and I fought with the robot, none of this would've happened." He looked at his sister. "Why did mom hold me back Candace?"

"To protect you." Candace answered. "Look Phineas, you don't know what you're up against. That robot is too powerful."

"But I could've taken him down. If it means saving Perry, I'll do anything, I'll kick that robot's chaise if I have to."

"Phineas, you can't. You're simply too young."

"Then I wish I wasn't, that way I wouldn't feel so powerless." Ferb comforted his stepbrother. Phineas smiled at him. "Thanks Ferb, but the only thing that'll cheer me up is seeing Perry again." Ferb felt bad for him and was sad at the same time. Their beloved pet was gone again… and this time maybe forever.

"This is like losing your best friend." Phineas said.

"_Yeah,"_ Ferb agreed, melancholy. "Perry was something special." Then they heard something.

_"Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update_!" A chorus chorused. They looked up. The three all looked at the TV with a Normbot on it.

_"Good evil news_!" He said. "Public enemy number one, Perry the Platypus has been found!" Beside him, a picture of Perry was shown. It then changed to Platyborg. "And now he is Platyborg, half cyborg and half platypus, and is now the general of Dr. Doofenshmirz's army of Normbots. And now that concludes our broadcast." The screen then showed Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face.

_"Go to bed_!" He commanded. The screen then went blank. Phineas was confused.

"They turned poor Perry into a _cyborg_?" He wanted to know. "Why would they _do_ that?" Ferb shrugged.

Then outside, Phineas saw Platyborg fly past.

"_Wait, Perry_!" He and Ferb ran outside.

"_Phineas, Ferb_!" Candace called. "_Don't_, it's too dangerous!" She then grumbled. "Must I do _everything?"_ She ran after them.

"_Perry_!" Phineas spoke to Platyborg. Platyborg turned to face them. "It's us, your loving owners, Phineas and Ferb, remember? We adopted you a year ago from that one animal shelter when you were just a platypup, well you still are a platypup and still will be for another year, but a smaller one! Remember Perry, ol' buddy?"

Platyborg shook his head and fired a laser at him. Candace held him back, making the laser miss. "_Perry?_" Platyborg then took off.

"_PERRY!"_ Phineas screamed. He was about to run after him when Candace held him back. "No Phineas." She said. "Stay here where you'll be safe."

"But Perry's in trouble sis, I got to rescue him; he's family!"

"Phineas, he's one of them now." Phineas gasped.

"_No_!" He shook his head.

Platyborg flew in the sky. Then something stuck his mind. That boy. Where had he met him before? Platyborg shook it off. He was now enslaved to Doofenshmirz which means one thing. He can't worry about that boy now, he had a job to do.

"Phineas, " Candace said to him. "I'm sorry, but it is what it is. Time to face facts, Perry's gone and there's nothing you can do."

"I can fight."

"Yeah and get killed. Mom left me in charge, which means I get to be the adult here while Mom and Dad are away. You're my younger brother and I'm your older sister so in order to protect you, I have to do what's right and keep you out of harm's way."

"I promise to be safe, just let me save Perry first."

"No. You're _not _going to fight "

"But don't you _care_ about Perry, sis?"

"Yes I do. But that robot is too dangerous, you…" Phineas got mad.

"You don't care about Perry! If you did, you'll let me or rescue him yourself! You won't let me even _try _to save Perry by myself. You're the _worst_ sister ever!" And with that, Phineas ran off crying.

'"Phineas, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Linda who just came in with bags in her hands.

"Perry's gone Mom." The boy sobbed. "He got turned into a cyborg." Linda gasped and consoled her son.

"That's _awful_ dear! But I got some games that might cheer you up." She held up each item as she spoke. "I got _Chutes and Doof, Busted, Doofyland_, and our leader's favorite, _Doofopoly."_

"YOU _ALL _HATE PERRY!" The family gasped as Phineas ran upstairs to his room crying. They all heard a loud slam from the door. Lawrence came in then.

"What's all the fuss about?" He asked. "Did I do something wrong?" Linda turned to her husband.

"No dear." Linda told her husband. "Phineas is just having issues is all."

Candace then got an idea. She looked determined and headed out of the house.

"_Candace_?" Her mom wanted to know. "Where are you going?" But Candace didn't hear, for she was on a mission.

Candace asked everyone she knew if they wanted to form a team with her known as the Resistance. She was sick and tired of Doofenshmirz's laws and wanted to put an end to them, but most importantly, she wanted her brother happy again.

On her team she got Baljeet (who wanted to be known as 'Dr. Baljeet,'), Buford (who wasn't too thrilled at first but joined because he had nothing else better to do) and Isabella and her whole Fireside Troop.

_"Phineas?"_ She asked, knocking on her brothers' door.

_"Go away."_ She heard an unhappy Phineas say on the other side.

"Look, I done some thinking and you're right. Someone _should_ do something, and that is why I formed The Resistance with your friends to try to take Doofenshmirtz down and in the end, to rescue Perry." Phineas opened the door.

"You mean that sis?"

"Yes, anything to make you happy. You might be too young but I'm not." Phineas hugged his sister.

"Thanks Candace." He said. "You're the best sister ever." Candace hugged him back.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, just have faith in me. I'll bring him home soon enough. "

Four years went by and they still haven't had any luck but they all hoped and prayed. Soon enough through, their prayers will be solved when their alternate selves from another dimension come to visit. But that's another story.


End file.
